


Close Your Eyes

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic about Bruce and Diana. (Year 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I'm not a songfic person, but I heard this song on the new Michael Buble CD, and it was just too perfect. Only some of the lyrics are included.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, Dick Grayson, or Batgirl. DC Comics does. I don't own Close Your Eyes by Michael Buble either. Oh or Am I Blue

Dick followed the faint sound of music down the winding halls of Wayne Manor to the ballroom. The double doors weren't closed completely and the thirteen-year-old could clearly make out the words of "Am I Blue", which, for reasons unknown to Dick, was Bruce and Diana's song. After a moment's hesitation he peaked through the small gap between the doors.

The lights were just bright enough to illuminate the two people slow dancing in one corner of the room. Diana's head was resting on Bruce's shoulder and one of her hands was tangled in his short hair. Bruce was holding her very close and his eyes were closed in happiness. They were moving slowly to the rhythm of the song, lost in each other.

When the song ended Diana stopped dancing and looked up at her husband. Dick suspected if he could see Bruce's eyes now they would be shining with rare tenderness. A soft smile spread across the Princess' face and Dick started to leave but hesitated when another song started.

He didn't recognize it and neither did Diana, if her reaction was any indication. In the few months Bruce and Diana had been married Dick had caught them dancing like this on at least two other occasions but always to "Am I Blue". Sometimes he wondered if they played it on repeat.

Bruce started them dancing again but Dick could tell Diana was paying special attention to the song lyrics. Bruce wasn't exactly known for being romantic but she had learned to read between the lines. So had Dick, Bruce wasn't good at expressing feelings but he never did something without a reason.

 _You're one of a kind_  
Thank god you're mine  
You're an angel dressed in armor  
You're the fair in every fight  
You're my life and my safe harbor  
Where the sun sets every night

Dick smiled. He wondered where Bruce had come across this song; it was oddly appropriate for Diana.

 _It's your beauty that betrays you_  
Your smile gives you away  
Cause you're made of strength and mercy  
And my soul is yours to save  
And when this much is true  
When my world was dark and blue  
I know the only one who rescued me was you

The couple had eyes only for each other and Dick suspected that the background had slipped away for them. Diana's grin could light up the room, like she had just achieved some major victory, and Bruce's smile was the widest Dick had ever seen it, except for maybe when Diana was walking down the aisle toward him at their small secret wedding.

Even though they were basically Dick's parents and were essentially standing in the ballroom making goo-goo eyes at each other and smiling like fools, the sight didn't gross him out like it might have many of his peers. He was thrilled to see them so happy. They both deserved it.

Diana's lips touched Bruce's and Dick took that as his cue to leave. They were still newlyweds after all.

Walking away from the ballroom, in the vague direction of the study and the secret entrance to the batcave, Dick decided to give Batgirl a call; maybe they could patrol together tonight. He had a feeling Batman might be making a rather late patrol tonight, if at all.

* * *

PLEASE review. PLEASE!


End file.
